Finding the Past
by Lorelei Mariemaia Arbor
Summary: PG to be safe. Lorelei, the new teacher replacing Lauren Davis, is reunited with her past as she tries to find her love's at Winslow High. R/R is recommended, but optional.


Note: This is an Alternative Universe Fic. All of the characters are the same, but Harper is older and Harry's still here, punkass and all.  
All of the characters are property of David E. Kelly and Fox, except for Lorelei Arbor. That's mine.  
**  


Ch1- Got introduced to you by a friend

  
**  


5 Years Ago

  
"This year's valedictorian- Lorelei Arbor!"  
I stood up there looking over the class, and Mr.Harper gave me the trophy. I was speechless... and looked at my crush, with his green hair and dark complexion. He stared at me, a smile on his face, and I left for the airport, a silent goodbye.  
  


Now

  
I stood there, reminding myself of the past. I took the keys and locked the car door, and looked at the large clock at the top. 7:00 am.   
"Excuse me."  
I turned around and looked into a blonde haired person. "Sorry."  
"That's okay. I'm Ronnie Cook. You must be..."  
"Lorelei Arbor. I was a valedictorian here 5 years ago here.I was just reminding my self of the days." I smiled and shook hands. "I'm a new teacher, replacing the social studies teacher."  
"Well, hello, ladies."  
"That's Harry Senate. Harry, meet Lorelei." Ronnie smiled.  
I shook hands, then looked into his eyes. _Harry looks like my crush. Without the hair._ "Hello, Harry."  
"You must be replacing Lauren." Then he let go of my hand and walked off.  
"He's still upset about the break up," Ronnie explained. I laughed.  
I walked along with her. "So,has this place changed from the shithole it was?"  
"No. It's still a shithole. Everybody is asking me why a lawyer like me can quit her job and work here." She looked at me. "What did you do?"  
"Just graduated from Harvard. Top 1 percent." I smiled and looked at the papers. "I hope this works. Say, is Guber still a teacher?"  
"Assistant principal. That might not be a good thing for you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, first impressions count. I didn't really make it."  
"I was his favorite." I smiled. "That might not be good."  
"To the others."   
"Arbor?" Guber's voice was still the same. "Damnit, I thought you were going to be some conductor, not a teacher in a shithole."  
I turned around. "Can I call you Scott now or is it still Guber?"  
"Scott's fine."   
I looked at the sheet in my hand. "That's your old room, if I remember. I swear that's dilebrate."  
"It was. Now scoot, you were out there 40 minutes and school starts at 8:20."  
"Thanks, Scott."  
Ronnie left, and Scott came over and whispered, "Do you still have the crush on the punk kid?"  
I blushed. "Yeah." Then I promptly left. The class was there, and I looked over them. "I'm Ms. Arbor. Settle down." They did, and I started teaching them.  
"Ms.Arbor, I have to go pee."  
I turned around and looked at the guy. "Why?"   
"Uh... I have bladder problems."  
I looked at his eyes. "Liar. Do you have a note?"  
"Uh...No."  
I rolled my eyes. "Lesson 1: Never underestimate me. I've been in this shithole before, and I know your tricks." I wrote that on the board. "Now..."  
"Uh...Ms. Arbor..._shithole?"  
_ "Yes, this is a stinking place,okay? Now,lets get back to the lesson."  
  


***

  
Harry was pouring himself some coffee. I stared at him until he turned around and looked at me. "What are you staring at?"  
"Um...you look like my crush when I was here."  
I thought he shuddered, but it might have been the sunlight.  
"I hate to admit it, but you do too."  
"Lauren?"  
"No, her name was Lorelei, like you."  
  


Then

  
_Oh, god, I had to tutor this kid! Damn Harper. _I sat there, his eyes on me as I croaked out, "I'm Lorelei."  
"It's Briar, but punk boy to you."  
"Ok..." I looked into his eyes. "I guess...punk boy...lets start with English." His hair was the shade of dark green and his eyes were dark, and a tattoo was on his arm. Handsome, but lethal.His eyes were dark and mailious, like a vampire's. I sat there, looking at the worksheets.  
"Punk boy...can I call you something else?"  
"Harry. It sticks out in my mind." He looked at me. "So? Why am I here?"  
"Never mind that, lets get on with it. What is a noun?"  
"Person,place or thing, duh!"  
"And..." I put a work sheet in front of him. "Tell me what the nouns are."  
"Uh..." He took the pen and wrote something down. "Thanks, geek."  
_Damn him, that asshole._ "Sure, Harry." I didn't smile. "Good..." I felt someone's arm around me. "Harry..." I looked at him.   
He let go and glared. "Yeah." He picked up his stuff. "I'm ditching this joint." He left, his hair glowing in the sunlight. I was in love. Harry...  
  


Now

  
Harry Senate looked at me, his hands trembling. "Lorelei?"  
"Yes?" I let go the memory and looked into his eyes.  
"Maybe you are my crush." He stood up. "Bye."  
I nodded and got my self a coke.  
"Oh yeah..." Ronnie said.  
"Ronnie? Yeah, what?"  
"Harry has amnesia. He had it when he was 13. I think he banged his head. Anyway, he vaguely knows that his real name's Harry Senate...but,he wouldnt tell me his past. Here and before. Do..."  
"Dunno, Ronnie. I did have a crush that called himself Harry but his real name was Briar..."  
  


Then

  
"He's handsome." I walked past Guber, and raced to catch up. "Harry." I touched his shirt. He turned around, and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his lips, then ran off. Guber shouted, distantly, "Lorelei, what the hell!" but I didnt listen.  
  


Now

  
Harry came in and looked at the classroom.  
"Do you want to get dinner?"   
"Sure, Harry." I looked at the window. "Let me-"  
He spun me around. "No need." He handed it to me.   
"Th-th-th-ank you." I smiled. "Let's go."  
"Oh yeah. Danny Hanson is doing a pool on you. See how long you last."  
"Did you bet?"  
"Why would I?" He held me close to himself, and softly. He seemed familiar...like Briar. Harry...Briar...were they the same? Briar was a punk kid. Harry's the opposite. He opened the door and let me in, then got in and drove to a restruant.   
"It's where I fell in love with Lauren." He held my hand and I blushed.  
"Harry, do you remember your past?"  
"I was a punk kid, a crack addict, a Winslow student that graduated 5 years ago. I'm 25." He looked at me. "That's all I remember of my past." His dark eyes reflected my face.  
I kissed his cheek. "poor baby."  
"Yeah." He kissed me.  
We forgot dinner,and we walked. Maybe Harry knew Briar. I never got to say goodbye to him after I left for Harvard.   
"Do you know Briar?" I covered my mouth, and he stopped.  
"He died in a car accident."  
_ Goddamn this world._ I started crying, and Harry pulled me closer to his chest.  



End file.
